Good Witches Go Bad
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What if one hidden enemy want W.I.T.C.H. go bad and destroy Meridian? Can they stop her?


**Good Witches Go Bad**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first fic of W.I.T.C.H. Takes place after the final episode of that story. One hidden enemy came after them.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Time: 05.00 PM**  
**Place: Unknown**

After the witches finished their mission to destroy their enemies in Meridian, they returned to Earth.

They cheered together.

"We finally defeated all of our enemies! Meridian is safe!" screamed Will.

"Yeah, we did it!" said Irma. "Hey! That's not in vain of our powerd that we have,"

"You're right. Just remember. We've defeated Prince Phobos and the others. And finally, Meridian returned into normal, peace and harmony," said Hay Lin.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Cornelia. "Let's..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you going for shoping?" asked Taranee. "Think yourself,"

"Okay! Okay! You better forget of what you've planned for, Corny," said Irma.

"Hey!" screamed Cornelia.

_"Come on, stop fighting. What if we hang out at somewhere?"_

That voice had been heard by Will. She shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked Cornelia.

"I heard of something," said Will. "She said, she want us to stop fighting,"

"Just forget it. Maybe you've been influenced by drugs," said Irma.

"Helo! I never take drugs," screamed Will.

There, all of them walked away from the scene.

At the same time, there was one unknown species appeared behind them.

She also had Heart of Krandakar, as Will had.

_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I make them good witches go_  
_Good witches go bad_

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: Will's house**

In her bedroom, she saw her Heart shined. She held it and...

She gotts electrical shock! She thorwn it into her bed.

"What happen?" Will thought. She held it once again and...

She mermerized as she held it.

_hahahahaha... Will Vandom, I've found you at last, since I searching for you so long..._

"Who are you?" asked Will.

_My name is not important. I want you to come at Revolution Park at 12.00 AM tonight._

That voice was gone. Will shocked as her telephone rang.

"Helo?" asked Will. "Who's there?"

There's no answer. She switched off the phone.

**Time: 08.30 PM**  
**Place: Irma's house.**

While Irma was taking a bath tub, she saw some bubbles floated up. She screamed as she saw one monster appeared at the surface of water.

_Irma Lair, now I found you... Come at Revolution Park at 12.00 AM tonight._

She screamed once again.

"Irma, what's wrong with you there?" asked Anna, Irma's stepmom.

"No.. Nothing, mom," said Irma. She kept sinking herself in the tub.

**Time: 08. 45 PM**  
**Place: Taranee's house.**

While she was having dinner with her family,

"What was happen to you today?" asked Taranee's mom.

"Everything's allright," said Taranee.

"Actually, I want to ask you, you still have a relationship with your friends, right?"

"Who?"

"Who else? Will, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin..."

"Oh..."

That time, Taranee saw a toaster getting exploded. She rushed there and switched it off and...

2 breads jumped up from the toaster, makes Taranee fell down. They floated up in the air.

_Now I found you, Taranee Cook. I want you to go to Revolution Park at 12.00 AM, tonight. Don't forget!_

"Taranee, what happen there?" asked her mom.

"Nothing happen, mom. Just the television not switched off," said Taranee. She rushed back to dining room.

**Time: 09. 30 PM**  
**Place: Cornelia's house**

After she returned home from ice skating competition. She walked to her bedroom, playing with her cat, Napoleon.

That time, she saw one cactus, located beside her bed. It grown up suddenly and some torn of that plant moved out suddenly. It almost hitted Cornelia.

That vase of cactus jumped down to the floor and it floated up, opposite her.

Cornelia Hale, I want you to go to Revolution Park at 12. 00 AM tonight...

That time, she used her power, caused that cactus thrown out from the window.

"What happen? Why that cactus talk like that to me?"

**Time: 10. 00 PM**  
**Place: Hay Lin's house**

While she was making clothes in her room. She saw all of her comics floated up and it flied like a bird.

That makes Hay Lin rushed to her comics and get all of her books but...

They kept flying around her bedroom. A few minutes later, all of her comics fell down to the floor.

And it leaved one note.

_Hay Lin, please come to Revolution Park at 12.00 AM tonight._

That time, she tried to be calm, then...

_I know your type_  
_(Your type)_  
_You're daddy's little girl_  
_Just take a bite_  
_(One bite)_  
_Let me shake up your world_  
_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_I'm gonna make you lose control_  
_She was so shy_  
_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I make them good witches go bad_  
_You were hanging in the corner_  
_With your five best friends_  
_You heard that I was trouble_  
_But you couldn't resist_  
_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I make them good witches go_  
_Good witches go bad_

**Time: 12.00 AM**  
**Place: Revolution Park**

All of the witches rushed there.

"Have you got a note that we need to come here?" asked Will.

"I got it," said Irma.

"Me too, And it almost scared me," said Taranee.

"Actually, all of us got that note that we need to come here," said Cornelia.

"There must be someone want to trick us," said Hay Lin.

That time, there was one girl come there. She also wearing like witch costume, like the girls. She held the Heart and show it.

"Welcome, W.I.T.C.H," she said.

"Who are you? Are you related with Prince Phobos or someone else?" scolded Will.

"I'll make you good witches go bad," She laughed. "I'm Revoos, come from the future of Meridian,"

"You come from the future?" asked all of the witches. They shocked.

That time, the witches want to transform but... they can't. They only transform only in Meridian. (sorry for wrong fact)

"I'm so sorry, W.I.T.C.H. You can't transform in Earth. But not in the future," said Revoos.

"Actually, why are you come here?" asked Hay Lin. "Is still have an enemies left in Meridian?"

"No, but I want to tell you that Meridian will be destroyed in the future. One nature phenomenon happened and..." said Revoos. She muted.

"What happen else?" asked Cornelia.

"You'll be..."

Revoos is a new W.I.T.C.H. which her element is Revolution.

She shown of her Heart and suddenly.

She and the witches trapped in one dark world!

_I know your type_  
_(Your type)_  
_Revoos, you're dangerous_  
_Yeah, you're that guy_  
_(That guy)_  
_I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me wanna lose control_  
_She was so shy_  
_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I make them good witches go_  
_Good witches go bad_  
_Good witches go bad_  
_Good witches go bad_

"Hey! Where are we?" asked Will. All of them shocked.

"You're in the future Meridian," said Revoos. "Meridian will disappeared in next 1000 years,"

"Next 1000 years? So, who will be the next guardian?" asked Hay Lin.

"I don't know, but you can see yourself in one video,"

One video appeared, and they saw...

They shocked as they watched the video, W.I.T.C.H. destroyed Meridian themselves!

"It couldn't be!" screamed Will. "W.I.T.C.H. never destroy Meridian!"

"Really?" asked Revoos. She disappeared suddenly.

"Hey, where are you want to go?" screamed all of them, then they felt they had been hynoptised. They heard of something inside their mind.

_Destroy Meridian. Destroy Meridian. Destroy..._

All of the witches screamed, tried to get that voice out from their mind, but they can't.

Revoos in big size appeared before them. She tried to scare them.

_Destroy Meridian. Destroy Meridian..._

That time, Will used her Heart and they started to transform into W.I.T.C.H.

_Oh, she got away with the Revvos in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_And he got away with the witches in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_  
_Yeah, she got away with the Revvos in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_And he got away with the witches in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

The witches floated the air in front of Revoos.

_Hey, what are you waiting for? DESTROY MERIDIAN!_

One by one, the witches started to attack her. Started with Will with her electric blast, following with Irma with water splash, Taranee with fire bolt, Cornelia with some plant attack and Hay Lin with tornado.

That caused Revoos couldn't stand of their attack, then the dark world returned into normal.

They returned to Earth.

"Hey, where is Revoos?" asked Will.

"There she is," said Cornelia, as the witches rushed toward Revoos.

"Please..." said Revoos. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Now you don't have to run away," said Will. "We need to destroy you,"

_I make them good witches go bad_  
_(They don't stand a chance)_  
_I make them good witches go_  
_The good witches go bad, yeah_  
_Good witches go bad_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I thought that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I make them good witches go bad_  
_I make them good witches go_  
_Good witches go bad_  
_Good witches go bad_  
_Good witches go_

"DON'T KILL ME!" screamed Revoos, then she transformed into...

"VeekaIzhanez?" All witches shocked.

"Yeah, this is me!" I said. "Why you want to kill your new friend?"

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Will.

"Actually, I want to invite you to be a bodyguard of the Young Empress of FanficLand,"

"You want us to be a bodyguard?" asked Irma. "But we're not too good enough. We're witches,"

"Yeah, you're witches. And you're awesome. As you destroyed your enemies and given a peace and harmony for Meridian, that makes me wondered to invite you as the bodyguard of the Young Empress of FanficLand," I said.

"And does Meridian will destroyed in next 1000 years?" asked Hay Lin.

"No, I just make up stories," I said.

All the witches sighed, then they laughed.

"Okay, Deal! We're agree to go to FanficLand," said Will.

"But who is the Young Empress there?" asked Taranee.

"She's me!" I said.

"Ha?" All of them shocked. "You're the Young Empress?"

The End

Moral Value: All girls wanna be a good ones.

**Okay, bad fics right? Sorry for the wrong facts and OOCs. Also my appearance in this story. **

**Okay, REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Soundtrack: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester.**


End file.
